Revenge of the Hentais
by Kanna37
Summary: Shippo's been messing around with things he really shouldn't be... and after the fiasco in the hotsprings, the group is out for revenge. How do they get it - and how does their revenge end with Inuyasha getting quality 'grope' time with his beloved?


**Revenge of the Hentai's **

Disclaimer: Does anyone _really _think that I own the characters of Inuyasha? If someone does, please contact me and I'll sell you my beachfront property... in New Mexico. Just remember... I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else - but I _do_ have that property, if anyone is interested.

---oOo---

A/N: The events of this chapter reference happenings from The Hentai Lord, and Exposing a Hentai, so it would probably be best of the reader checked those two out first - that way, they'll understand this one better.

---oOo---

Kagome and Sango exchanged irritated glances, then turned those angry eyes on the one responsible... Shippo. He was riding on Kirara, since no one else was willing to carry him after he pulled that stunt at the hotsprings the other day. Kagome had spent the last two days conspiring with Sango, trying to come up with a way to salvage their 'innocent' reputation in front of their men, and they had finally come up with a possibility.

But first, they had to get their hands on a certain naughty kitsune - and threaten the daylights out of him to make sure he didn't open his mouth again, and they had to do it in a way that the guys wouldn't suspect.

Thankfully, those two were so busy plotting revenge against the kitsune, they wouldn't notice much of anything unless Naraku himself showed up, so their chances were good.

Exchanging glances again, they both smiled evilly, and lunged forward, swiftly grabbing the kit before he could even move, slapping a hand over his mouth to make sure he didn't make a sound.

As he looked at them, he gulped... this wasn't gonna be pretty, and he knew it.

---oOo---

Walking ahead of the girl's, for once, Miroku and Inuyasha were still busily plotting against the kitsune, and if he'd had even an inkling of what those two were gonna do to him, he'd have run, and never come back.

Inuyasha had decided that revenge was a dish best served cold...

And nothing was colder than the one thing Shippo was most frightened of.

Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha had deliberately led them into his brother's territory, knowing that that would bring on a visit from the daiyoukai quick, fast, and in a hurry - they'd be seeing him by the time the sun went down.

Little did they know that he had his _own_ bone to pick with the tiny kit, and a chance to do so would be most welcome.

Things were not looking good for Shippo.

---oOo---

Later that evening, the silence that had hovered over the group since that incident was broken as they guys and girls eyed each other, one group with suspicion, the other with offended innocence.

"So, Ka-go-me, what did Shippo mean when he said that you and Sango wanted us to bathe with you two?" Inuyasha's eyes were narrowed, and he pinned the girl of his dreams with a dark glare.

Kagome flushed, embarrassment in her eyes and an offended look on her face. "I'm not a pervert, you hentai! _ You _were the one in the tree watching us bathe!" She snorted. "We didn't say we wanted you guys to take a bath with us - we'd been talking about going swimming - Shippo just misunderstood!" She huffed, folding her arms across her chest and turning her nose in the air. "As if Sango and I would act like lechers. That's ridiculous!"

Inuyasha tilted his head, staring suspiciously at her, but eventually, his face softened, and he turned away, a quiet, "Feh," reaching the two girls.

"I knew that... just wanted to make sure, is all." He glanced at Miroku. "Don't need anymore perverts in the group... the bouzo's enough."

_I knew my Kagome was still innocent, stupid Shippo, trying to make me think otherwise. _

Miroku sent an offended glare at the hanyou, then sniffed and turned his back. "I am _so_ misunderstood," he sighed.

Inuyasha's eyes sharpened then, and he suddenly laughed internally. Grabbing Shippo, he carried a screeching kit off into the woods, intent on dragging him to his doom.

"Inuyasha. Why are you in my lands?"

The hanyou grinned evilly at the suddenly panicked look on the kit's face, then turning to face his brother, held him up so Sesshoumaru could see him.

"Just passing through, that's all, bastard." He frowned as the daiyoukai's gaze lit on the kit, and an especially wicked look crossed his face.

"Half-breed, if you give me five minutes alone with the kit, you may _move_ here for all I care," he said, glee lighting up his face at the screams coming from Shippo.

Looking back and forth suspiciously between the terrified kitsune and his brother, he asked, "What the hell'd he do to _you?_"

Sesshoumaru stared hard at the brat still held firmly by Inuyasha. "He told my innocent young ward to ask me what a hentai was."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That was stupid, Shippo." He glanced at his brother. "Promise not to kill him, or hurt him _too_ badly, and you can have him."

"You have my word."

Inuyasha grinned and tossed Shippo to him. "There ya go," he said, cheerfully, as he turned and headed back to camp.

Sesshoumaru leered down at the kit, who stared back at him as though mesmerized.

"Hello, little kitling," he cooed, eyes turning red. "Did you think that I wouldn't get ahold of you sooner or later?"

Shippo promptly fainted.

---oOo---

True to his word, Sesshoumaru walked into their camp five minutes later with a still unconscious kit, and Kagome instantly freaked.

"What did you do to him?!" She ran up to the youkai lord and grabbed Shippo from him, cradling him in her arms.

"I merely frightened the living daylights out of him, miko. He will think twice before trying to prank this Sesshoumaru again. He is not harmed, as I promised the half-breed he would not be." Smirking, he turned and moved off, satisfied with his revenge.

Kagome, on the other hand, had turned to Inuyasha, and was giving him the death glare - although, secretly, inside, she was chortling at what Inuyasha had done... it was revenge, plain and simple, and she knew it.

However... he didn't have to _know_ that she knew it...

Handing the kit to a bemused Sango, she stomped over to a cringing hanyou, and grabbing him by an ear, drug him off into the trees. Calling out over her shoulder, she said sweetly, "Please excuse us for a moment, everyone, I have something to 'discuss' with our great leader, and I wouldn't want the dust to settle inside the camp."

Moving into a clearing away from the others, a protesting Inuyasha suddenly found his ear freed, and a growling female in his face. Being the lecher he was, he thought this was an excellent time for a sit...

"Listen, you stupid bitch..."

"Sit, you basta--oomph!"

Inuyasha grinned, face pressed hard into a _very_ soft portion of his woman's anatomy... and so, he didn't see the delighted, hentai grin of said female as they lay, one atop the other, on the hard ground.

He'd been had... _again_.

---oOo---

Second A/N: Well... Shippo sure got himself into it that time, didn't he? He got the group good, sure enough, with his little tricks, but poor thing - he forgot to think about the consequences. Ah well... maybe he'll have better luck next time.


End file.
